A Kitsune in Konohana
by Elizabeth Vida
Summary: Image that Naruto has a tail and that he was protected by two unlikely clans. What if Naruto can stop Sasuke from ever leaving? Read here to find out what is it that makes Naruto special and who is really in him?
1. Chapter 1

A Kitsune in Konoha

By: Ero-senin

Written over by: Liz

Screams of civilians and ninjas alike fill the air as fireballs and crumpling buildings fall around them. A great fiery mix of red and black is seen trampling closer to the village, destruction and chaos following it's steps as the figure unleashes another barrel of assault against the village. Trees burning and children wailing as all try to get out of harm's way. Suddenly, as if appearing out of thin air, an enormous toad jumps in the path of the destructive demon. A young blond, almost too small to see from the ground, is seen shouting at the demon. Under closer inspection, the young blond is seen to be the Yondaime of Konoha. Concentrated on the job at hand, the Yondaime focus on a series of hand seals. With all of his remaining chakra poured on the last seal, he glances down and tears of sadness fall from his eyes.

"I love you."

Those were his last words before he fell to the ground, the summoned toad disappearing in smoke, and a small bundle with fox looking ears and tail sticking out. A slight human whimper can be heard coming from the bundle.

Five hours has passed since the fall of the beloved Yondaime and a small group of men surround the small bundle that was dropped by him. Gently lifting away the blanket surrounding the bundle's top, a small baby boy with little puffs of blond hair is seen. Moving him to a little bassinet in the corner of the office, an elderly man caress the babe's cheek. How innocent the babe seem sleeping without a care unknowing his fate that was so to be decided at that very moment.

'Just like his father, though the tail and ears are not. ' His thoughts seem to be replicated by the other three gentlemen in the room as they stare at their fallen comrade's son. Slightly unnerved by the sight of fox ears and tails, the white haired fellow yelled without thinking of the little one.

"Sarutobi-sensei! Why does he have fox tail and ears?" Outraged that his student's son is altered, he continues. "The seal was perfectly created by Arashi.".

The old man now identified as Sarutobi, the no longer retired Third Hokage, moves away from the bassinet and turns away from the surprisingly still sleeping child. Throwing a pointed glare at his once student, Sarutobi speaks.

"Jiraiya, there's no need to yell. And to answer your question, Hyuuga-sama will be answering you shortly." Motioning the white-eyed, straight black haired man on Jiraiya's right to proceed, Sarutobi allowed Hiashi Hyuuga, current leader of the Hyuuga clan, to examine the complex array of seals still visible to the human eye.

"Byakugan!" Shock registered the usual stoic clan head's body language.

"Hokage-sama," he stuttered, "the seal seems to be leaking the Kyuubi's Youkai into the child's chakra pathways and its being cleansed somehow by the child's chakra."

A chuckle arose from the last gentleman in the room. Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha clan head and teammate of the late Hokage, shook his head.  
"That's just like Arashi to make such a seal that it can purify demonic chakra for the boy to use himself isn't it Hiashi? That man was a genius and a prankster up until his demise." The room seemed to have lightened up a bit as each man remember their good friend. Then, as if remembering something, Sarutobi concentrates on the baby's seal.  
"Hiashi, do you think the sudden influx of the Kyuubi's chakra could've been what cause the tail and ears?"

Watching the baby boy turn slightly, Hiashi nods at the old man.  
"Hai Hokage-Sama."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay here is Chapter Two. I will repeat this is not my story as of yet . I took over this story and I'm fixing some grammar mistakes. This part still belongs Ero-sanin**_

The tranquil ,quiet, calm atmosphere of the Hyuuga compound is something that is marveled for in Konoha.Aside from the calmness there is always some form of tedious work being done in the study of Hyuuga Hiashi...,but today during such tedious work three children lie outside his door

"Neji whats he doing?" quietly asks a mop of blonde hair. The veins around Neji's eyes bulge out some.

"He's just sitting there doing paper work as he always is Naruto. Why do you ask now?" the boy who turns out to be our Naruto pulls out a round object with a pin in the top and smiles in a way that can only be described as a foxy grin which greatly accented his other foxy features.

"Oh no" was all Neji could say and all the obviously shy girl behind him could do was let out a startled gasp.

"Hinata-chan how mad do you think he'll get this time?" while recollecting on the last time they through a smoke bomb into Hiashi's study Naruto cast in the tiny object and they all seemed to vanish, and seconds later the loud scream of

"NARRRUUUUUTOOOOO I"M GOING TO JYUUKEN YOU INTO OBLIVIAN!!!!!!!" was heard for miles around especially by the Naruto in question who lie hidden under a futon , while Hinata, and Neji went to there personal rooms

Ten minutes later naruto having not heard his door open slides out from in under the futon and stand up straight to dust himself off. Naruto turns around to find hiashi glaring at him with a broom and dust pan in hand... Naruto had been busted

"Hey, how in the hell did you get in here?" the boy asked honestly confused.

"Naruto, I wouldnt be a very good clan head if I didnt have a trick or two up my sleeve. Naruto was dragged into Hiashi's office and forced to sweep and clean.

"Uzumaki, when I get back I expect this room to be cleaner than it was before you through that smoke bomb in here!" yelled hiashi in a way that was almost demonic.While naruto was cleaning the door to the study slid open and Hinata walked in quietly and eased the door back shut.

"Ano Naruto-kun, would you like some help?" At this Naruto flashed his foxy grin at Hinata

"Sure if you can find your way through here, I think I've made a bigger mess than when I started."

They got busy cleaning and before they knew it the room was in the same state of cleanliness as it was before. At that moment Hiashi walks in

"Ok Naru..." led off Hiashi as he noticed the room had actually been cleaned and quite noticeably.

"Hmm Hinata I suppose you helped him didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question

"Hai father."

Hiashi's eyes softened at this "ok Naruto you've had your punishment , Now I want you and Hinata to go train in the dojo I'll be there shortly to over see your training."

"Hai" the two chorused.

Hinata couldnt help but giggle at the way naruto's tail would swish back and forth while he had the idea of training in his head . Just watching the way the li'l fluffy thing moved side to side was so adorable.

"What are you laughing at Hinata-chan?" Naruto said genuinely confused.His tailed showed so by drooping down.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun." stifling another giggle.Walking into the dojo to the view of many other Hyuuga in the main area of the building , Hinata and Naruto walked on pass them into a private room where they could practice alone.

Naruto walked in the room slowly closed the door after Hinata came in and ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him over to a cabinet stocked full of scrolls on Jyuuken techniques. Although he couldn't perform the Jyuuken without the Byakugan Naruto was still required to practice the movements.

According to Hiashi practicing fluidity with Jyuuken would help with any fighting style including the polar opposite of Jyuuken the iron fist technique (a/n - omg i couldn't think of the actual name).Hiashi walked into the room glancing at naruto and sighing loudly at him for already reading over the scrolls.

"Naruto, must you really be so hasty. You must learn patience if you are to truely understand the Jyuuken."

"Ah heh heh" Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, his tail swaying side to side."

A-ano father, what will todays lesson consist of?" Hinata asked poking her fingers together.

"Todays lesson is going to be on chakra flow and chakra control.You already know that chakra flow is very important and crucial to a shinobi, but if you do not know your chakra flow your going to be wasting chakra by pushing it the wrong way. Naruto we'll have you go first, I need you to meditate and to clear your mind of all thoughts. You need to only feel the enrgy within you swirling and go with the flow and memorize the way it flows every turn and direction."

Naruto sat with his face contorted and sweating he was having trouble because there were certain places in the flow that it would go an entirely different direction and the feel would be different from the bulk of it.

_Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the room from the dojo, but was in a dank hallway filled with stagnet smelling water._

_"What the hell is this place?" he said trudging through the filth._

_Onwards down th hallway naruto comes to two doors one with chains all over it , the kanji for 1-4 on seperate chains. The other door led to another hallway at the end of which he could feel a sense of foreboding resonating from. naruto stole a last glance at the chained door and continued down the second hallway, the feeling multiplying with each step. as he entered the room to which it lead he seen the room was HUGE. in the middle of it was a large golden gate with a slip of paper on the outside with the kanji for "SEAL" written on it.A pair of bright red eyes came to life behind the bars._

_"Ahh I see my jailor has come to see me. It's so nice to see the useless human WHO KEEPS ME FROM MY FREEDOM" said the figure within, slamming himself against the large bars of the cage. The darkness still cover the figure's gender._

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" with that Naruto noticed the figure has something that looks like the same ears as him and that he had tails too. "And why do you have ears and tails like me!?" _

_"Sigh I see Arashi stuck me with a stupid one.Begone from my sight before I do somthing we both regret."_

The figure flicked his hand at Naruto and he opened his eyes to see Hiashi and Hinata standing over him worriedly.

"Naruto-kun, wake up please!" said the younger of the two tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm awake Hinata, no crying." followed up with the foxy grin that so outlined his foxy features.

" Naruto why havent you been answering us?"Naruto began to recollect his story to Hiashi and Hinata with every word that slipped from Naruto's mouth, Hiashi's grew more worried

_"It has to be the Kyuubi.The Hokage should know about the chained door as well. _"Naruto, I want you to go get some sleep we're going early in the morning to see the hokage."

"Why do we have to tell Ojisan?" Naruto asks

"Naruto, simply do as I say you'll find out in the morning." Naruto begrudgingly walked form the room sticking his tongue out at Hiashi just as he got to the door.

"Hinata, what you have heard here is not to leave this room unless you are speaking with me or naruto about it do you understand?"

She nodded her head firmly wandering what was going on. "Good now i wan t you to go to bed as well - he seems to not have noticed but its been quite a while since we started"

"Hai otousan , goodnight" she walked from the room still worried and her thoughts racing.

"Sigh That boy is going to have me aged far beyond my years."

_**Yea, I finish writing Chapter three of my other story. I want to apolginze for not updating "Why does everything happen to me?". Its that I can't find the paper that I wrote out the chapter so until I find it or remember, I can't update. **_

_**Anyways hope you like it. Please review. Ja ne**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat nervously in front of the Sandaime who had been reading over the description Hiashi had given him of Naruto's experiance.

"Naruto, when you seen this young figure with same features you hold ( Naruto's tail twitched as this was mentioned) could you feel a great pressure bearing down on you as he got louder in cursing Arashi?"

After sitting and replaying the experiance in his head several times Naruto looked up at the aged Hokage."Yeah actually it felt like i was gettiing heavier and heavier the whole time he was screaming." "Why do you ask ojisan?"

"Listen to me Naruto, this is somthing I had hoped would never befall you." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to avoid the oncoming headache. "Come here." was the simple command he gave the boy.

"Hai" Naruto walked around the large oak desk to the hokage's side. "Whatta ya need old man?"

Sarutobi looked at the boy with a it of worry " Naruto I need you to lift your shirt up and you to mold as much chakra to your abdomen as possible." Naruto just lifted his shirt off completly and put his hands togather in the Ram seal and he began to mold all of his chakra to his stomache. " There Hiashi I need you to look over this to make sure there is nothing wrong with the seal."

"Hai hokage-sama." he got up from the back of the room where he and Fugaku had been sitting. He looked the seal over several times looking at every curve of it. " I see nothing wrong with the structure of the seal hokage-sama, however there is quite a bit more of the ... 'jailed' being filtered through it and into Naruto."

Fugaku jumped up "What!!!" he screamed running to the boy and activating his Sharingan to get a better look at the seal. "This could affect his health direly, we have no idea what that energy could do to him!" His eyes were flitting around over the seal seeing as the red/orange chakra merged into the blue.

"Calm down Fugaku, this is what the seal was designed to do, I was going over the notes Arashi left about the seal after Hiashi notified me of the situation and found that seal was partly designed to filter more and more of the beast's energy thru Naruto eventually ending up with Naruto holding all of the beasts energy naturally. Now Naruto we are about to reveal to you... somthing that you weren't supposed to find out until you had become a Genin after the academy." Sarutobi reached over to an intercom, and pushed a button. "Please send Kakashi in with the parcel."

A few moments later Kakashi walked lazily into the room and handed Sarutobi the package addressed to Naruto. "Hokage-Sama, why did you need me to bring you this?"

"Kakashi you are about to be revealed an S class village secret concerning Naruto here." Sarutobi turns to Naruto. " Ok Naruto, what we are about to tell you is somthing that is of the utmost security and privacy, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded " Hai ojisan, but i don't see ho-" Naruto was cut off by the hokage silencing him.

" You'll see soon enough Naruto." Sarutobi began unwrapping the package that now had revealed itself to be a small Mahogany colored box with a spiraling emblem at the top and kanji leading outward from it. " Naruto, have you ever heard of a blood seal?" The boy shook his head. The old kage smiled sadly "You see Naruto a blood seal is somthing that ninja families, clans specifically, are famous for using for the security of there secrets. -Sarutobi holds up the box for all to see. " This, Naruto, holds a blood seal on it, and you are the only person left of the bloodline that has the ability to open it."

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto spoke out " I didn't think i had a clan Ojisan" was all the boy could say from the thoughts that were running through his head. He was shocked and it showed as his face was a pale white so that the whiskers on his face showed off more. He sat hugging his tail wanting to know more.

"Naruto you don't have a clan, not anymore, However you are the legacy of a clan. Even though it is one of the least known clan's in Konoha, you are the sole surviver of the great Kazama clan. Naruto you are the last member of the once very proud and strong clan, and thusly you are left the clan's sacred artifacts and all the information on the clan. Sadly naruto all of the information about your clan is in this small box along with a letter from your father who told me himself that should this moment ever arise to give this to you with these men , 'he gestured to the other three in the room', present because these men would be able to help you the most in uncovering and discovering more about you , your clan , and the perk that the kazama clan was famous for."

Naruto took the box that was being handed to him and let a tear slide down his cheek, even though he had a family an official one, he had still longed many many nights to know who his real family was, to know who his mother was, who his father was, and now he had it all in his hands. " Thank you soooo much ojisan!" naruto said tearing up slightly.

"Now listen Naruto this isn't all i have to do with you this morning. I'm afraid that because you have had the experiance that you had, there is somthing we have to do,and im not sure how to go about doing it." He looked to Hiashi and Fugaku. "Have either of you explained to him about the seal, and what it holds?"

They looked at one another and shook their heads , Fugaku spoke up " No Hokage-sama we decided it would be best to wait until he asked to know why he was different in appearance to tell him."

"I thought as much." Sarutobi sat back down " Naruto you may have your seat again. Tell me Naruto what do you know about the Kyuubi attack on Konoha?"

"Not much." said the boy "Just that the Yondaime died killing the beast and thats about it, but what does that have to do with me looking different than everyone else?"

Everyone in the roomed sighed a deep heaving breath " Naruto the Yondaime was unable to kill a beast of such power, no man alive would be capable of such a feat. However he was a master of seals." Sarutobi pointed at Naruto's stomache. "That Naruto, was the Yondaime's last seal he ever created, because Naruto. Instead of killing the Kyuubi no Kitsune he sealed it into the belly of a newborn babe on October 10th. You Naruto, are not only the legacy of the Kazama clan ,but you are also the legacy of this village and of the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto had passed out at this point and was now lying flat on his face in the floor holding onto his box for dear life.

Kakashi looked at the hokage"Does this mean that Naruto is..." he trailed off not wanting to believe he hadn't been told

"Yes kakashi, yes it does."

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door of his room. He got up form his futon still grasping the box tightly he had been given earlier, and sat it down on his side table. " I'm coming, I'm coming." he walked sluggishly to the door and slid it open to reveal a Hyuuga branch family member with his linens.Naruto took them " Thanks Ayaka-san." he said smiling softly at her.

She left and Naruto went back to his futon and sat down on it after sitting his clean linens beside him he looked up at his box. "well Ojisan said that it has a blood seal on it so maybe if I" Naruto grabbed the box and set it in his lap. " I hope this works." He bit his thumb and slid it accross the top of the box, and it started to glow. It glowed white then changed to yellow then to blue and finally a red and it settled down and the lock clicked open. Naruto slowly opened the box to find a letter setting on top of all the documents inside the box he pulledit out and opened it up and started to read the scragly handwriting that was obviously rushed

_Naruto, If your reading this letter then it means that Sarutobi has decided you were mature enough to recieve the information about your clan and your parents. I hope it wasn't the latter reason that the Kyuubi hs drawn you to it. Naruto, to start things off i want to tell you that your parents ' myself and your mother' love you very much. I'm afraid I have to tell you that your mother 'Uzumaki Kushina' died in labor giving birth to you. (A dark spot on the page that looks to be where a tear fell lies here) I ,your father, will soon die too because I am about to head into the battle field to, sadly, place the ultimate burden upon you. The Kyuubi is getting closer Naruto so I'm going to have to end this letter soon. All the information about our clan should be in the box that Sarutobi and the others just gave you from clan jutsu to history. I'm very sorry i can't give you more than this letter Naruto, just know that i love you very much my son and that no matter what happens that you have people who love you there. I must go now the Kyuubi has just breached the wall of Konoha - I love you once again my son may my spirit help guide you through life - your father - Kazama Arashi The Yondaime Hokage._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well okay I have a confession to make. I didn't write anything for two weeks but to make up for it I have decide to hand out cookies to everyone. My reason for not going on is well this "I WAS ON THE ROAD OF LIFE AND GOT LOST." lol Well enjoy this chapter, Oh before I forget I know that the 4th's name is but I decide to leave it Arashi, if you don't like it don't read the story, OKAY.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this story nor the charaters. I am just taking over this story. **_

Recap: Naruto is son of Yondaime Hokage and is living with both the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans.

Chapter 4: Things are cleared up.

Naruto wakes up the next morning after spending the reminder of the previous day reading his families jutsu. He decide to leave his mother's letter and scrolls for the next morning. Naruto streches and touches a scroll on his night table.

_Okaa-san's letter. I'll read it after breakfast._

Naruto walks out of his room and in to the bathroom. He does his usual routine and then walks into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Hiashi-sama."he says as he sits down.Hiashi is sitting on the other side on the table sipping tea with the paper on the side of him. Naruto grabs some glaze buns and places them on a plate.

"Ohayo, Naruto. You were reading your father's scrolls, I presume since you didn't come down for breakfast last night.'

"Hai, Hiashi-sama,"Naruto says looking at the bun in front of him."My father was smart sealing Kyuubi inside me."

Hiashi sips his tea."Why do you say that?"

Naruto smiles sadly."Because any other child would have been attacked by now and be hurt and alone. But I have all of you to be there for me and love me even with my ears and tail."

Hiashi laughs. Naruto laughs along with him. After a while Naruto looks at Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, my father left the directions to his house and an outline of his taijutsu and clan secrets. But I was wondering, can I stay with you and Fugaku-sama until I'm old enough to leave?"

Hiashi smiles broadly. "Of course Naruto., Fugaku would have my head, not to mention that Sasuke and Hinata would be so lonely without your pranks."

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama." Naruto smiles his tail swishes from side to side.

Hiashi looks at Naruto for a minute.'Wait Naruto did you say that Arashi left you your clan's taijutsu techinques in a scroll?"

Naruto nods.

"Did he leave you the intrustions on how to do it right?"

Naruto nods."Hai, Hiashi-sama, why do you ask?"

"Well knowing the Kazama clan has a simliar techique like the Hyuuga's I suggest that you fuse them both together. That way your taijutsu is different then the rest. Fugaku will have Itachi help you with that then."

Hinata walks in dress in black tights and black tank top.

"Ohayo father, Ohayo N-Naruto-k-kun

"Hinata, how many times do I have to tell you that you need to stop stuttering? We both know that you can speak without stuttering." Naruto says. Hinata smiles.

"Got you. Seroiusly Naru-kun, you could at least smile after seeing me."(A/N:I know that Hinata is a little OOC but I can't stand thinking of her weak.) Hinata says with a scowl on her face.

"Goman, Hina-chan, I just can't stand hearing you stutter when we're not in public."

Hiashi laughs silently at the two in front of him. The troublesome trio, meaning Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto decided when they were about eight to make everyone one think that Naruto was dumb and dense, Hinata was shy and stutters alot, and Sasuke was an arrogent jerk. Really it was so that everyone would underestimate them and because Itachi told them to do that. (Details later)

"Naru-kun, hurry up Itachi-kun is waiting for us. He wants to train before school starts. You know how Sasuke is when we try to make him get up."

Naruto smiles and an evil glint is in his eyes. His tail swishs happliy as he thinks up the best way to "wake" Sasuke. Hinata shakes her head as Neji walks in.

"What are you two doing here, Sasuke is waiting for you two in the living room."

"Kuso, that teme didn't let me get him today." Naruto mumbles under his breath.

"Naru-kun, I'll be waiting with Sasuke-kun.If you are not there in two minutes, let's say you with be missing something that you love."

Naruto sweatdrops."Not ramen!" he cries

Hinata smirks, making Sasuke so proud if he saw it. Naruto stuffs the bun in his mouth and starts chewing it like crazy.

"Naruto,"Hiashi says as Naruto gloups his bun."You should tell Hinata and Sasuke about Kyuubi before I do. I don't think that they will forgive you so easily. Plus Hinata might get angry and you know what she does when she is angry."

_**Flashback**_

_**"Naruto, how many times did I tell not to prank me in the morning?!"**_

_**Naruto watchs as Hinata throws all his ramen in the river.Amine tears fall from his eyes.**_

_**"Hinata, please have mercy, please!"Hinata hits him in the head. **_

_**"Don't ever prank my again, got it?"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

After that day Naruto was careful to never prank Hinata ever. Her angry side was scary. Naruto shutters and nodds.

"I'll tell them before we go to see Itachi." Naruto says. Hiashi smiles and contiunes to sip his tea.

Meanwhile in the living room, Sasuke and Hinata are waiting for Naruto to come in.

"Hinata, why didn't you guys come vist me yesterday? It was so boring without Itachi and when I went out I had no one to help me with the idiots that follow me."

Hinata smiles " Don't worry Sasuke one day you'll be free of those bakas of fangirls." Hinata says.

Naruto walks in as Hinata says this.

"Ohayo,Sasuke, is it time to train already?" Naruto says as Hinata puts on her famous white coat.

"No, not yet we still have about another hour before traning starts but dad said to come over her because you have someting important to tell me." Sasuke replies.

_Couldn't Fukyuu-sama wait a while before telling Sasuke to come. O h well I guess it can't be postponed._

"Umm I do have something that I want to tell you but not here. Lets go to the Hokage Moutains."

Sasuke and Hinata agree and walk with Naruto to the Mountain. As they walk Sasuke and Hinata notice that the villagers glared at Naruto but it didn't sem to affect the cheerly boy even though ne could hear their muttering.

"Demon, wait until we get you alone." one of the villagers mutters. Naruto let that comment go by but if you look closly you would notice that his ears hung a little low. When they finally made it to the head of the fourth hokage. Naruto turns to the and sits on the floor. His orange jumpsuit is clouded with the dust.

"Well guys, its time you learn why I have fox ears and a tail. Do you guys remember what happen Oct. 10 ten years ago?" Naruto says. Hinata and Sasuke nod.

"Well the fourth did fight the beast but he didn't defeat it. He sealed it in a baby who was born a few days before. That child was his own." Naruto says with a sigh.

Sasuke looks at Naruto."So what does that have to do with you having a tail and fox ears?"

"I'm getting to that! That child had certain features that came with the sealing. A tail and fox ears. I am that child. I am the container to Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Sasuke looks at his best friend, the guy who he considers to be his brother almost.

"So did you talk to it?" Sasuke asks after thinkng the situtation in his head. Naruto nods.

"So that was the reason that you didn't come to yesterday. You were talking to Kyuubi." Hinata says understanding why the villagers threw glares at Naruto and why he said those thing in training the other day.

"What do you mean, Hina-chan?" Sasuke says calling Hinata by her childhood name. Hinata looks at Naruto who answers.

"Well during our usual training of charka flow, I passed out and saw Kyuubi. It was yelling at me calling me weak and worthless. It even called the fourth weak and kept ranting. After a while it got tired of ranting and it through me out of my mind." Naruto says honestly.

"I say you go back into your mind and give that baka a piece of your mind. No way are you going to let some baka of a fox insult your father like that. It is your mind and your body so tell that fox to shape up or else." Sasuke says after hearing what Naruto said. "No one makes fun of family and gets away with it."

Naruto smile and jumps up."Thats right. No one makes fun of my family and gets away with it! But one problem, how do I enter my mind?" Naruto says after a couple of minutes. Sasuke appears with a hammer and hits Naruto in the head.

**Sorry guys but this is where I stop the story. See the reason this story is almost two months late is because of school. I don't think that I will be able to update until May 1 but if I do then that means that I am not studying like I should or I am tired of studying and wanted to updat. If I am reviewing, rest assured it is not me. If you have any questions or comment, press the little button below and I will answer as soon as I can **__


	5. Who are you?

**Okay For those that have been waiting for this update I will say right now I am sorry, I've been lazy and tire alot lately and school has not been helping. Also I'm suffering from writer's block and lack of reviews.**

**Naruto:Liz-chan, lighten up, life is to short to be sad.**

**Hinata" What Naruto said, though you should be a little happier. School is almost over.**

**Naruto" Now for those that don't know Liz-chan doesn't own me or anyone in this story yet... oh and action.**

Naruto wakes up in a dark hallway. Doors with pictures of faces. One with happy smiles and another with a frown.. Different faces. _Is this my mind or.._

_**"**_**So my jailer deciede to come again. "**

Naruto scowls."Listen furball while you are in my mind you will pay some respect to myself and my family or I swear on my love of ramen that I will find a way to destroy you."Naruto threatens the fox.

**FINALLY YOU HAVE GROWN SOME BALLS. Kyuubi states BUT THAT IS NOT GOING TO HELP YOU AFTER I DEVOUR YOU.**

Naruto laughs."Funny thing when your father is a seals expert. He tends to write about the seal that he places on his child."

Kyuubi narrows its eyes and sighs. **Its about time that baka did something right. Sealing me in his only son did he. My own nephew.**

Naruto looks at Kyuubi weirdly."What are you talking about?

Kyuubi looks at Naruto."**You didn't read your mother's letter did you?" Naruto nodds "Your mother would have told that she is my blood sister and a celestial being."**

Naruto's face was crossed between shocked and confused.

"Wait if you are my uncle??" Naruto says,Kyuubi sighs

**Why must you think that? No I am not your uncle...**Kyuubi is shourded in smoke "** I'm your aunt."** A sexy red head with nine tail behind her(Think of Greek Goddess Aphrodite with red hair. Too lazy to describe**) **Naruto's jaw hit the floor err well you know what I mean.Kyuubi smirk.

**What's the matter Naru-chan? Vixen got your tongue. **Kyuubi laughs at her little joke.

Naruto looks at his aunt "Will you put some clothes on your my aunt for Kami sake?!" he yells awaking from his stupor. Kyuubi sighs and snaps her fingers.

**"Is this better Naru-kun?"** she says leaning close to him. **"And for the recorded your nephew by asscoition not by blood.And now Naru-chan I think it is time for you to return before Itachi comes looking for you. I'll answer your question during school." Kyuubi kisses his cheek and sents him out.**

Naruto opens his eyes and see Hinata and Sasuke look over him.

"Naru, what was that? I hit you like three minutes ago. Did you talk to the fox?" Sasuke says when he notices Naruto's eyes open. Hinata looks at Sasuke before hitting him in the head.

"Let him breath Raven-kun," she says as Naruto looks at her with apprecition in his eyes. "So Naru-kun what happen?"

"Didn't you just-"Whack

"I'm waiting Naru-kun."

**Wow she is scary, is she always like this?**

_You have no idea._

_**This girl could be a good mate for Ku-chan's son. And with a little more time she could a good queen. After all every king needs a queen, though this queen could use a little fixing.**_

_Kyuubi-chan, I forgot to ask whats your name?_

**Oh its Myou**

_Your name is Life?_

**It the name your mother gave me, before she left me.My real name is Kyoya. You better answer your girlfriend over there before she hits you. **

Naruto gulps."Kyuubi is a girl."

Evil Chiffhang-sounds of slapping and punching

"And she is my mother's blood sister."

**Camcorder 75, Pay as you go phone 60, the looks on Hinata's and Sasuke's faces...priceless**.Naruto heard Kyoya laughs at her own joke as Hinata looks at Naruto with interest.

"Does that mean that-?"

Naruto laughs"That I'm a half demon , yup.But I wonder.."_ Hey Ky-chan, why is it that I feel different?_

**What do you mean,kit?**

_Why do I feel like there water in my viens and everything is clearer? _

_**Well lets see you are the the son of the second strongest vixen and son of the strongest human in this village. Now will you do me a favor and look at your girlfriend over there before she blows.**_**Kyuubi says with amusement in her eye**.

Naruto's eyes regain its brightness as Hinata loomed over him.

Hinata stares at Naruto with a snarl on her lips.

"What did **she** say to you? 'Hinata wanted to know. She would be damn if a 200 something year old fox get her Naru-kun. Naruto looks at the figure in front of him. She was but a few inches shorter than her and it would seem if her normal pale eyes had tinted of blue and her hair looks like something out of a horror movie. Funny how a person will go from nice to pissed off in about a minute. While poor Naruto was trying to get his voice, Kyuubi was in her cage laughing at Naruto.

_**Wait did she just snarled at him. Why if I wasn't- Wait this could be a good thing. She would never tell him no matter how smart he is. Oh that reminds me, I really do need to fix that stupid seals mess. Who knew that one silly seal would damage his brain this much? Oh well back to the drama that is Naruto.**_

Outside of Naruto's mind, is one person that agrees with Kyuubi about Naruto's face. One of pure fear.

"Okay Hinata relax," Sasuke says after he had is fill of laughter."So what did Kyuubi say?"

"Oh nothing really just stuff about power and stuff. She is really cool though, so Hinata what's bugging you about me and Kyuubi-chan talking?'Naruto says in a sly voice. For some reason knowing to Naruto he noticed that Hinata was a little angry with him after he mention Kyuubi. Like how when he add -chan to Kyuubi's name, Hinata started to twitch. Sasuke also noticed and decide to save his friend from a slowly painful death that seems to be raditing in the air.

'Come on you two, we are going to be late for training." he says starting to walk into the forest. Naruto and Hinata nod and follow him but before they reached Sasuke Hinata pulls Naruto aside.

"We are not done. I will get you back for that comment, _**believe that."**_ Hinata says in a low voice sending chills down Naruto's spine. Kyuubi looks amused.__

**Looks like Naru-chan likes a certain lavander haired girl that is out to get him.**

_Shut up!_

**Looks like I was right. ** Kyuubi says smiling.

In a bush not to far away from them a figure smiles.Along side him there is another figure almost animal like watching the trio as they walk away.

"So this is my nephew, huh?" the tall figure says."I wonder if he knows that he has family look for him."

"I don't think so, Master -, but he seems to not care." says the other one.

"We'll watch him for now, Come lets go back to the shop, the weapons won't make themselves you know."

"Yes lets."

They disappear.

--

**Well thats about it for Chapter six Kiddies. If you have any ideas on what Hinata is going to do to Naruto let me a review PM, or email me. **

**Naruto: This chapter tok to long**

**Hinata:Yeah what is the matter with you ?**

**Liz:Will you two stop harassing me before I make youpoints at Hinatalike Sakura and youpoints at Naruto be thrown in a pit with all your fan girls.**

**Dead silent**

**Naruto: No we'll be good**

**Hinata: Yeah what he said**

**Liz:Well thats all for today Ja Ne **

**Naruto:Review or else!**


End file.
